hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 12: The Nisse/Gallery
What became of Frida? Chapter 12 (1).png|The Sparrow Scouts have another meeting, but David and Hilda are worried. Chapter 12 (2).png|Frida has failed to come to any meetings since their falling out; now 3 weeks ago. Raven Leader announces the camp.png|Raven Leader gathers everybody’s attention for great news. Soon, the Sparrow Scouts will hold their badge ceremony Chapter 12 (3).png|Hilda doesn’t have any badges, and thinks neither does David. He admits however to have earned several, which upsets her. Chapter 12 (4).png|Raven Leader continues; first they will hold their annual end-of-year camp, and the chance to earn the corresponding badge. Chapter 12 (5).png|David is sure Frida would like this badge. Chapter 12 (6).png|So after the meeting, the two friends gather their courage and visit Frida Chapter 12 (7).png|Frida is clearly not too thrilled to see them. Chapter 12 (8).png|Hilda and David inform Frida of the oncoming camping trip Chapter 12 (9).png|And before she can protest, they go to her room. It hasn’t improved much since their last visit. Chapter 12 (10).png|Frida admits she knows about the camp, but she has other plans for that weekend. Chapter 12 (11).png|Then the bell rings. Is Frida expecting more visiters? Chapter 12 (12).png|Frida opens, but there’s nobody there…. Chapter 12 (13).png|…because the visitor somehow already got in. Kelly and Frida's greeting.png|The girl’s name is Kelly. And she is clearly on friendly terms with Frida Chapter 12 (14).png|Hilda and David are unsure what to think. Chapter 12 (15).png|Frida and Kelly have plans for today, and Hilda and David are not invited. Chapter 12 (16).png|The two girls leave. Chapter 12 (17).png|And so does David, clearly disappointed. Black Hounds and house spirits Chapter 12 (18).png|Later that day, Hilda and her mom go shopping for the camp Chapter 12 (19).png|The shopping list includes stuff Hilda and her mom should already have, like a flashlight. But somehow, these things went missing since they moved to Trolberg. Black Hound in the paper.png|As they check out, Johanna spots a newspaper. With a rather disturbing front page article. Chapter 12 (20).png|Johanna thinks it’s rubbish, but later, on their way home, she hears more people talk about the creature. Chapter 12 (21).png|Hilda meanwhile spots a strange creature sitting on the sidewalk Chapter 12 (22).png|Johanna quickly pulls her away, explaining the creature is a Nisse. They’re house spirits, but this one has obviously been evicted. Chapter 12 (23).png|Hilda feels sorry for the little guy, and reminds her mom of her Sparrow Scouts oath to always help people, animals and spirits. Chapter 12 (24).png|But Johanna won’t budge; homeless Nisse always did something bad to deserve getting evicted. Chapter 12 (25).png|Twig isn’t too fond of the Nisse either Chapter 12 (26).png|That night, the news also reports about the mysterious Black Hound. Chapter 12 (27).png|Johanna is concerned and thinks Hilda shouldn’t go camping, but Hilda convinces her otherwise. Helping Tontu Chapter 12 (28).png|The following morning, the snacks Johanna bought for Hilda’s camping trip are gone. Hilda swears she didn’t eat them however. Chapter 12 (29).png|So Johanna has to go out and buy new snacks, while Hilda decides to try her luck with Frida one more time. Frida and Kelly in Frida's living room.png|Kelly and Frida are watching tv at Frida’s house Chapter 12 (30).png|When there’s knocking on the door, Kelly convinces Frida not to open; it’s probably not for her anyway Chapter 12 (31).png|When Frida doesn’t open after knocking twice, Hilda leaves Chapter 12 (32).png|And Kelly watches her go. Chapter 12 (33).png|When walking home, Hilda spots the Nisse from the day before again. Chapter 12 (34).png|Despite Johanna’s warnings, she decides to talk to him Chapter 12 (35).png|The Nisse is named Tontu, but he’d rather be left alone Chapter 12 (36).png|But since Hilda insists, Tontu tells her more about Nisse. Nowhere space explanation.png|First; they are not invisible like most people think. They live in a pocket dimension called Nowhere Space, made up of all the unused spaces in a house. Chapter 12 (37).png|They are bound to obey if the owner of the house they live in orders them to leave. Chapter 12 (38).png|This also happened to Tontu, though he claims he didn’t do anything wrong Chapter 12 (39).png|Hilda offers Tontu to come live at her house, but Tontu’s reluctant; there may already be a Nisse there. Hilda claims this is not the case. Chapter 12 (40).png|Tontu is convinced and follows Hilda home Entering Nowhere Space.png|Hilda would love to see this Nowhere Space for herself, so Tontu takes her there. Nowhere space.png|The Nowhere Space of Hilda’s house is surprisingly big. And filled with objects she and her mom lost. Chapter 12 (41).png|Including the missing camping gear, and Hilda’s science homework. Chapter 12 (42).png|The holes are all entrances or exits to the various unused spaces in the house Chapter 12 (43).png|But then Tontu’s worst fear is confirmed… Screen Shot 2018-10-25 at 08.49.54.png|…there’s already another Nisse living in the house. And she’s not happy with the intruder Chapter 12 (44).png|She violently attacks Tontu Chapter 12 (45).png|The fight takes them out of Nowhere Space and into the living room… Hilda's House (Trolberg) - Kitchen.png|…and to the kitchen. Chapter 12 (46).png|They leave a trail of destruction behind Chapter 12 (47).png|As they use everything they can get their hands on as a weapon Chapter 12 (48).png|Johanna is in for a nasty surprise when she gets home Chapter 12 (49).png|And since the other Nisse quickly hides, Tontu gets blamed and is ordered to leave. Chapter 12 (50).png|The kitchen turned warzone. Scout Camp Chapter 12 (51).png|Johanna is mad at Hilda for letting Tontu into the house, but nevertheless drives her to Sparrow Scout camp that evening. Black Hound in Trolberg.png|On the way to the camp, Johanna spots the Black Hound…. Chapter 12 (52).png|…but it’s gone a moment later. Chapter 12 (53).png|The Sparrow Scouts arrive at camp Have fun!.jpg|David is dropped off by his parents. Chapter 12 (54).png|Johanna shares her concerns about the Black Hound with Raven Leader, but she ensures Johanna everything will be fine Chapter 12 (55).png|Hilda informs David of her failed attempt to talk to Frida Chapter 12 (56).png|Meanwhile, at her house, Frida is clearly bored. Chapter 12 (57).png|For a moment she seems to have second thoughts about not going to camp… Chapter 12 (58).png|…but then Kelly suddenly shows up and reminds Frida about their plans for that evening Chapter 12 (59).png|At camp, after the parents have left, Raven Leader sends the scouts on a scavenger hunt, but urges them to stick with their groups at all times. Chapter 12 (60).png|The Sparrow Scouts have all heard of the Black Hound, and discuss what to think about it. Chapter 12 (61).png|Then Hilda spots a fire, and against Raven Leaders orders, she and David leave their group to investigate. Chapter 12 (62).png|It’s Tontu. After the disaster at Hilda’s home, he hoped to find some peace in the woods Chapter 12 (63).png|David and Hilda help him build a bigger fire, and spend some time talking with him. Tontu tells them about the house he used to live in before his banishment Chapter 12 (64).png|Then Raven Leader shows up, looking for Hilda and David. The two kids have forgotten the time Chapter 12 (65).png|Hilda promises to come back later that night with snacks From the frying pan into the fire End of year camp.png|Soon, everyone has retired for the night Chapter 12 (66).png|Everyone but Hilda that is Chapter 12 (67).png|And David. The two accidently bump into each other, frightening David Chapter 12 (68).png|It’s not easy finding Tontu again. Chapter 12 (69).png|Then they spot a glow from a campfire. Is it Tontu? Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 12.09.39 PM.png|No, it’s the Marra! Chapter 12 (70).png|And Frida is with them! Chapter 12 (71).png|Kelly is also there, and is evidently a Marra herself. She’s telling the others about a nightmare she gave her last victim Frida as a Marra.png|When she’s done telling, the Marra absorb the green flames. Frida included. Chapter 12 (72).png|Hilda is outraged, and wants to help Frida Chapter 12 (73).png|David’s had enough however and angrily walks off Chapter 12 (74).png|He doesn’t get far since he forgot his flashlight. Then something starts to move in the bushes ahead of him. Chapter 12 (75).png|Thinking it’s the Black Hound, David runs away… Chapter 12 (76).png|…straight back to the Marra’s campfire. There, in his panic, he bumps into Hilda… Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 12.10.21 PM.png|…causing the Marra to notice them. Chapter 12 (77).png|Frida is surprised to see her former friends in the woods at this hour Chapter 12 (78).png|The Marra that once tormented David is also there, and recalls how he used to be her favorite victim. Chapter 12 (79).png|Hilda comes to his aid and orders the Marra to back off. She also demands Frida comes with them. Chapter 12 (80).png|But it looks like Frida doesn’t want to leave the Marra Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 1.24.55 PM.png|So Kelly orders Hilda to leave instead, claiming Frida is with them now and will be a Marra herself one day Chapter 12 (81).png|That’s too much even for David, and the boy calls out Frida for haning out with the Marra. Chapter 12 (82).png|As well calling the Marra out on their behavior. Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 1.25.22 PM.png|Kelly is furious, but David’s on a roll here Aaaa-oh my god.png|Then something else suddenly catches her attention Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 1.20.21 PM.png|David continues, and actually appears to scare the Marra; they back away from him. Chapter 12 (83).png|David also thinks the Marra are scared of him. Chapter 12 (84).png|But it’s not David. Suddenly, there’s a loud growl Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 1.20.35 PM.png|It’s the Black Hound! Oh crap.png|”Aw cruddlesticks!” indeed Category:Episode Galleries